Notix
Summary A proud nation hailing from the ice cold planet of Icicle, who live in cohabitation with an artificial species they created called the Trinks. Biology Humanoid with webbed hands and feet, these creatures are capable of surviving temperatures of below -200 degrees, although they prefer temperatures around 30 degrees. Also well known for being able to survive arsenic and claiming it is good for them, as it helps tham metabolize their main food source: Sound and Electromagnetic Waves. A Notix starved of the elements he or she needs will not be able to digest the noise and will become sluggish, eventually dying. The average Notix stands at 1.75m, can lift weights up to 200kg and weighs around 250kg due to their heavy frame and the large crystals adorning their backs. Given the hostile nature of Icicle, many specialised adaptations have evolved in the Notix to ensure their survival. The primary and most prominent is their complete lack of eyes or optic organs, the head has instead several other features. The problem of navigation is overcome by a biological sonar produced by several squeaking and clicking glands in the back of the throat. It is detected by both a crown of small auditory organs and two large, retractable, rotatable "ears" allowing the Notix to accurately map their surroundings without the need for light. The density of these organs and the wiring of the Notix Brain equally allows it accurately estimate the speed of a projectile based on the Doppler effect on the soundwaves it has received. The only other visible feature on the head of the Notix is a wide, lipless mouth filled with teeth befitting an Omnivore. The hands and feet of the Notix also feature specialised adaptations, their hands in particular have 5 finger-like appendages and 2 symmetrical thumb equivalents each with an independently retractable webbing allowing for them to be used for shovelling snow with ease. ( In modern times this has lead to some interesting developments in computer interfacing although that is another story.) Their feet feature similar biological mechanics although the "thumbs" are far less developed instead aiding only to balance. The Arms and Legs of the Notix feature 3 bones per joint (compared to the 2 in human lower limbs) to provide ample space for the 13 tendons needed for each hand or foot. The skin pigmentation of the Notix is one of Pale Blue-Cyan-Green balancing the roles of camouflage against the active snowscape of Icicle and minor photosynthetic effect allowed by the blue-green pigment- itself adapted to absorb all light allowed through the cloud layers and common to most flora and fauna of Icicle. It doubly provides a primitive method of light detection allowing the Notix to "feel" whether it is in light or darkness without knowledge of colours or its surroundings of a Human's ability to feel heat. The back of the Notix is covered in large crystalline protrusions that at first appear decorative, they serve no defensive purpose - they are too sensitive to withstand blows in the way natural armour would stereotypically - but they serve as a method to remove excess minerals from their body. This is not to say that these are merely waste products they are capable of detecting light far more sensitively than the skin the analogy fingertips to air temperature, are able to act as natural barometers, thermometers, hygrometers, altimeters and magnetic field sensors attuned to work natively in the environment of Icicle - although theorised to work on other planets after a brief period of acclimatisation. The purposes of these multiple, multi-purpose sensory organs is to provide a reliable method to aid the long-range navigation amongst the Burrows of Icicle. The lifecycle of a Notix begins with an adult Notix expelling a mixture of male and female gametes into a small body of water - culturally known as a "spawning pool" - where they mix and merge with one-another and other gametes present. The fertilised cells grow into small tadpole like creatures that spend their first 5 years swimming in the body of water, absorbing light, consuming algae and growing larger until eventually they grow limbs, shed their tails and return to the land. The Notix found themselves weak when Elithia was first attacked by the Concordate, and used the power of Iciciles Mega, nicknamed "Frosty", to turn a large fraction of their species into a Giant-sized subspecies, the Notix-Gant. These hulking monsters where perfect for combat and now are used as shock troopers, although they are still accepted in general society. The average Notix-Gant stands at 3M, can lift weights up to 750kg and weigh in at roughly 500kg due to their increased body mass. When the Notix discovered the Cec'Hoa, they extracted a sample of their DNA and have now used it to created the Notix'Avai, and avian subspecies who also feature in their society, and are used as scouts, aerial soldiers, messengers and postmen. The average Notix'Avai stands at 1.75M, can lift weights up to 100kg and weigh only 120kg due to their hollow bones and minimal amount of crystals. Upon the discovery of the Helmahkt, they took samples of the species and used their genes to created a smarter subspecies called the Notix-Crani, who are used as tacticians, politicians and scientists. The average Notix-Crani stands at 3M, weigh in at 300kg, however they cannot support their own weight and have to wear special supporting armour to stand. During the Gladiator Games the Notix Created the Notix Mascot, a creature which was a hybrid of all 4 other species and was created to show unity in variety. It is regarded as the Notix' National Animal. All Notix Subspecies, even the wild ones, are capable of using their large radar dish-like ears to pick up sound and electrical impulses, giving them a sort of Sonar which is reinforced by the ability to feel electrical impulses coming from other creatures. This is due to them evolving in caves and not needing eyesight. Government The Notix have a Joint Monarchy/Democracy, in which the Notix vote for the best Political Family, who then take the roles of the Monarchs until their 100 Aeri (Notix year) reign is up. However, these leaders do not have total control, as the Council of the Armed Forces (Stellar Warfare, Ground Warfare, Morale, Comms, Air Warfare, Aqua Warfare) have a large say in any Military-related decisions, and so do the Head of Economy, The Science Council and the Trink Council. Category:Races